Long Lost Sibling
by ETBlack3333
Summary: Thomas remembers about his sister that he hasn't seen in forever and gets really sad about it. But his friends want to cheer him up, so they try and find her. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas the Tank Engine is friends with about everyone on the Island of Sodor, even the ones he doesn't really like. Everyone was friends with him as well. The one thing that we all know is that siblings are the best of friends. Thomas does have siblings, however, they are all off somewhere around the world and he doesn't know where they are.

On Sodor, their are many sibling pairs. Donald and Douglas, Bill and Ben, Skarloey and Rheneas, Max and Monty, and many others. On the Steam Team, their are Tyler and Patrick, as well as Gordon and Henry, but they are more considered half siblings.

Thomas was working at the Blue Mountain today, and he got the reward of having Tyler and Patrick control him because Percy was ill today, with James of course taking care of him.

Thomas currently is finishing loading some trucks when he saw Skarloey and Rheneas coming, and they were arguing.

" That wasn't my fault. " - Rheneas

" Oh come on. You clearly knock them over on purpose. " - Skarloey

Thomas sees them arguing and decided to intervene.

" Hey you two. Why are you all upset? " - Thomas

" Rheneas here thought it was a good idea to push some trucks down the hill. " - Skarloey

" I thought it would be quicker. " - Rheneas

" Sure. Like they weren't gonna fall over at the bottom. " - Skarloey

The two continued arguing and Thomas tried to help.

" Hey guys. You guys don't need to be that fed up about this. Stuff like this happens and it can be forgotten after awhile. " - Thomas

" I couldn't agree more. " - Patrick

" Like that time when Jake and Pat accidentially spilled..." - Tyler

" Tyler! Just forget about that. " - Patrick

" See. That's what I mean. " - Thomas

The two brothers consulted and decided to agree.

" Yeah. I think you're right. Sorry Skarloey. " - Rheneas

" I'm sorry too. Let's just forget about this. " - Skarloey

The two smiled and then left. Thomas felt proud of himself.

" You're good at talking with siblings. " - Patrick

" Yeah. I guess I am. " - Thomas

" Let's just hope me and Pat don't start fighting. " - Tyler

" Don't get your hopes up. " - Patrick

Tyler glared at him and Pat smiled, then he had something else in his mind.

" Hey Thomas. Do you have any siblings that you know of? " - Patrick

Thomas was surprised.

" Patrick. " - Tyler

" What? I'm just curious. " - Patrick

Thomas did think for a bit. He does know that their are many engine models of him out there, but none of them he knew really. But one thought came up.

" I do know I have a sister. " - Thomas

" Really? Who is she? " - Patrick

" Uh, I, can't really remember..." - Thomas

He actually knew who she was, but the problem was that he can't remember her name or even her face. He does remember her, but something personal about it though.

" You know what. Let's just get back to work. " - Thomas

" But you..." - Patrick

" Come on. " - Thomas

" Thomas? Are you alright? " - Tyler

" Yes I am. I just don't wanna talk about this. " - Thomas

The twin drivers gave Thomas his wish, but they were still a bit worried.

Thomas finished up his work at Blue Mountain and then he went home feeling very uneasy.

Thomas had now returned home at Tidmouth. He went in his berth and didn't feel very good. Tyler and Patrick stepped down.

" Thomas. Are you sure you're ok? " - Tyler

" Yes. I am. I just need some alone time. " - Thomas

" We should give him that. " - Patrick

" OK. You feel better. " - Tyler

" I think i will. " - Thomas

He wasn't so sure though. All he kept thinking about was his sister. He tried to think, but he just can't remember her name or face. Their was also something else.

Thomas remained at his shed for a while, then Emily and Edward came over back home and saw him sitting there.

" Thomas? " - Emily

" What's wrong buddy? " - Edward

Thomas looked up and saw them.

" Oh. I'm fine. Just a little tired. " - Thomas

Em and Ed weren't so sure on that though.

" I don't know Thomas. " - Edward

Thomas looked at them and decided to talk. Emily was his love and Edward was like a brother or father to him.

" OK. Today when I was at Blue Mountain. Rheneas and Skarloey were arguing and so I helped them stop. " - Thomas

" Wow. How nice of you to do Thomas. " - Edward

" Thanks. But then after that, Patrick asked me about if I had siblings. " - Thomas

" Wait. Why was Patrick with you? " - Emily

" Percy is sick today. " - Thomas

" Where is he then? " - Emily

" With James, who else. " - Thomas

" But where are they both? " - Emily

" Somewhere private i'm sure. " - Edward

" Yes. That makes sense. " - Emily

" Yeah. Well, anyways, after Patrick asked me, I suddenly remembered about a sister i had. " - Thomas

" You have a sister? You never told. " - Edward

" Exactly. Cause I didn't remember her, until today. When Patrick asked, all of a sudden, that came into my mind. " - Thomas

" So what happened to her? " - Emily

" Well, I, I..." - Thomas

" What is it? " - Emily

" It's just that, I can't remember her name or even her face. " - Thomas

" Oh. " - Edward

" And..." - Thomas

" What Tommy? " - Emily

" I do know is that, when I was first built, I saw her, and then she ended up leaving me, and didn't come back, and I haven't seen her since. " - Thomas

He started to tear up a bit.

" Oh my. " - Edward

" My sister just left me. " - Thomas

" Maybe she didn't. Maybe she wanted to come back, but couldn't. " - Emily

Thomas didn't really believe that.

" I don't know. But now, because of this, I just want to see her, so I can see her face, and hopefully she can be with me. " - Thomas

Edward and Emily were very sad for Thomas right now.

" Maybe you can try and find her. " - Emily

" How? It's been many decades. I don't even know where she could be. She could be halfway around the world, She could even be, gone, like gone for real. " - Thomas

" Thomas, don't think like that. " - Edward

" Sorry, but, I just don't think I can find her, and maybe I should just forget about this. " - Thomas

" No, you can't do that. " - Emily

" What can I do then? " - Thomas

Em and Edward had no answer, but Edward did have something in his brain.

" Thomas. Why don't you just stay here and maybe that can help you calm down. " - Edward

" Yeah, I think you're right. " - Thomas

He choose to take a nap, so he closed his eyes and hoped after this nap his mind would be cleared of this whole sister thing.

Once he was asleep, Edward looked back at Emily.

" OK. Come with me. " - Edward

" What is it? " - Emily

" I'll tell you when we get there. " - Edward

" But why..." - Emily

Before she could finish, Edward start moving and Emily followed him. The two went to Knapford Station. Mr. Caleb was in his office on the phone for way too long.

Edward and Emily stopped next to his office and whistled. Caleb heard it.

" I have to call you back, my engines, uh, need me. " - Caleb

He hung up the phone and had a look on his face meaning he wanted that call to end. He walked outside his office and greeted his two engines.

" Emily. Edward. What's up? " - Caleb

" I have a question for you. " - Edward

" I do too actually, for Edward. " - Emily

" Yeah, but mine's more important. " - Edward

Emily was not fond with this.

" What do you got? " - Caleb

" Do you know if their are any engines like Thomas that are still around? " - Edward

" Like his model? " - Caleb

" Yes. " - Edward

" Not exactly, considering I've only been working here for 8 years. If Sir Topham Hatt were still here he'd probably know. " - Caleb

" Can you look it up then? " - Edward

" That works. Good thinking Ed. " - Caleb

He ran back in his office.

" Edward, can you tell me what you're doing. Why do you want to know if they're any other engines like Thomas? " - Emily

" You'll see in a second, just wait. " - Edward

" But I..." - Emily

She was getting impatient now, and she can be like this sometimes.

Caleb came back outside with his laptop in his hand.

" OK. Got my trusty computer. " - Caleb

He tried to type with one hand, but it wasn't easy, he had trouble typing.

" Maybe I should sit down and do this. " - Caleb

Edward and Emily agreed and Caleb sat down on a bench and then started typing. He searched for any engines that were Thomas's model, the LB&SCR E2 Class, and if their were any working at a railway in the area. He came up ended.

" Nothing here. " - Caleb

" Search for female. " - Edward

" OK. " - Caleb

He searched for female engines of that model. Emily was starting to get Edward's idea.

" Edward? Are you trying to find Thomas's sister? " - Edward

Caleb heard of was puzzled.

" Thomas's sister? " - Caleb

" Yeah. Thomas told us he remembers having a sister and that she left him when he was first built. " - Edward

" Wow. I was never told of this. " - Caleb

" It's really sad. " - Emily

" So, I was wondering if you could find her, and maybe we could get her to come here to Sodor and see Thomas. " - Edward

Caleb was very pleased by Edward's caring.

" Well. That could be very hard. " - Caleb

" Just try and search again, and maybe you can hit the jackpot. " - Emily

" Yeah. Emily is right. " - Edward

" Ok Here we go. " - Caleb

He cracked his fingers and searched again for Thomas's model engines around. He also looked for female engines.

" I see something here. " - Caleb

" Tell us. " - Edward

" I'm going too. " - Caleb

He stood up and picked up his laptop and showed it to Edward and Emily.

" It says somewhere in England, their's this railway that has only 3 engines, and one of them is a female engine and she's made by the same person who built Thomas. " - Caleb

He clicked a picture of the engine and the photo zoomed in.

" Is that her? " - Emily

" She looks a lot like Thomas. " - Edward

It was a little tough to see her perfectly. But this engine did have a very similar design like Thomas. She was dark pink and had the number 71 on her bunker, and Thomas was number 70 back when he was painted green.

" Does it say her name? " - Emily

" Uh no. But I think we can all agree that this might be her. " - Caleb

" So can you get her to come here? " - Edward

" I doubt that this small railway is gonna let one of their 3 engines be sent over here for this. " - Caleb

" You can tell them it'll just be for a little while. Cause when Thomas meets her, he'll want to spend time with her. " - Edward

" Wait. " - Emily

" What? " - Edward and Caleb

" What if she doesn't recognize Thomas. I mean they've been away from each other for so long, and with Thomas being a different color, I don't think she'll remember him. " - Emily

Edward and Caleb were very concerned of that. Thomas's sister probably won't recognize Thomas at all.

" I don't want to let him down though. He deserves to meet his sister for real. " - Edward

Caleb and Emily looked at him and nodded after.

" OK. I'll give them a call. " - Caleb

He went back inside his office to call the railway. Luckily it's phone number was on it's website.

While waiting, Emily and Edward were thinking about telling Thomas about this, but soon they decided they wanted to surprise him.

Caleb came out of his office with a surprised look on his face.

" What happened? " - Emily

" I just called the railway and asked the controller about Thomas's sister. " - Caleb

" And? " - Edward

" He said do you want to buy her, cause I don't want her anymore, and I said ok. " - Caleb

" Wait. So you just purchased her? " - Edward

" Kind of. He said to give him the location of Sodor and he'll drop her off and that's it. No money needed. " - Caleb

" Well, this just got even better. Thomas will get to see his sister, and she'll get to stay here. " - Edward

" Although, if she pissed off her controller so much that he doesn't want her anymore, does that mean she won't be exactly, like a nice girl? " - Emily

" I don't think so. That controller sounded cranky as heck, so maybe he just hates all his engines for no reason. " - Caleb

" I'll go ahead and believe that. " - Emily

" So when is she coming? " - Edward

" Dude said now, so I don't know when, maybe in a few hours. She'll be on a ship coming here though, so maybe longer than that. " - Caleb

" Well regardless of how long it takes. Thomas will finally get to see his sister. " - Edward

The 3 smiled at each other feeling happy for Thomas. In fact, Thomas just came into Knapford after his nap and saw the 3 standing there.

" Hey guys. What are you talking about? " - Thomas

Edward, Emily, and Caleb had to think of something.

" Uh, nothing. Just checking up on stuff. " - Edward

Emily looked at Edward thinking that was a boring excuse, but went with it.

" Yes we were. But we're done now. " - Emily

She and Ed then left.

" Bye sweetie. " - Emily

" Bye Em. " - Thomas

" What's up with them? " - Thomas

" Uh you know. Engines can have rough days. " - Caleb

" Like Gordon. " - Thomas

He giggled only for Gordon to be behind Thomas pulling the express and hearing that.

" I heard that Thomas. " - Gordon

Thomas didn't care though and left. Although what he didn't know is that possibly tomorrow, he would be getting a big surprise.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hi guys. I'm back with another story. This idea i've had sitting for a while, but now I finally am getting it out. Just know that the backstory behind Thomas's sister told in this story is not true, I just made it up for this story.**

**I was gonna make this a one chapter story, but I thought I'd give it two. No reason, just felt like it. So 2nd chapter I hope to have out tomorrow or Monday. Stay tuned.**

**Bye all. Happy Leap Day. Love you. Love, Ethan.**


	2. Chapter 2

It is now the next morning, and Caleb was given the news that Thomas's sister was almost here. He and a few other Steam Team engines and drivers went to the docks, except Thomas of course, they didn't tell him yet, they want to surprise him. Once they arrived, they saw the ship coming.

" I can't wait to meet her. " - Emily

" I hope she's not mean and cranky. " - Percy

" Hey. I can hear you. " - Cranky

" Not like you. " - Percy

Everyone watched as the ship got closer and soon stopped. Cranky used his hook and lifted the engine that was covered up onto the tracks on the docks. She was covered so that everyone could get a good reveal of her once she's uncovered.

Once she was put down. Two dock workers came and started removing the cloth.

" Here she is everyone. " - Caleb

The workers pulled of the cloth and out came Thomas's sister.

" Woah. " - Edward

They saw her and were stunned. Edward, Emily, and Caleb saw her on the laptop and it wasn't a good photo of her. But here, they could see her perfectly.

She looked at everyone looking at her and smiled nervously.

" Uh, hi. " - Thomas's sister

She did look exactly like Thomas. Same wheels, funnel, buffers, and tank. She was painted dark pink and had the number 71 on her side. She did also have some nice eyelashes.

" Hi there. My name is Caleb Mitchell. " - Caleb

" Are you the one who purchased me? " - sister

" Why yes dear. " - Caleb

" Wait. You bought her? " - Patrick

" Yes. I forget to tell you. Her railways controller said I could have her, so, I did take her. " - Caleb

" Wow. Thomas is going to love this. " - Henry

" Thank you very much for taking me. My previous home I didn't like at all. " - sister

" Why's that? " - Emily

" My two co workers were lazy and rude, and my controller was so cranky. " - sister

" Hey! " - Cranky

" Shhhh! " - All

" Anyways, I'm hoping to enjoy working here. " - sister

" You will. We have so many great engines and people here. " - Percy

" May I ask you what you're name is? " - Caleb

" My name's Emilia " - Emilia

" Emilia? " - Emily

" That sounds like your name Em. " - Ellie

" Yeah it does. " - Emily

Emilia's driver came out of her cab, and Patrick actually recognized her.

" Evelyn? " - Patrick

Emilia's driver looked over and saw him.

" Patrick? " - Evelyn

The two went up to each other and hugged.

" Um Patrick, who is this? " - Hailey

She looked a bit mad.

" Don't worry Hailey. This is Evelyn, my cousin. " - Patrick

" Your cousin? " - All

" Yeah. " - Patrick

" I never even knew we had one. " - Caleb

" That's because you never spent time with our uncle. " - Patrick

" I was busy all the time. " - Caleb

" Whatever. Anyways, Evelyn, it's great to see you. " - Patrick

" Me too. I know you and Tyler are in a band. " - Evelyn

" Yes we are. In fact, some of my bandmates are over there. " - Patrick

He pointed over where his friends, and they all waved. Ellie, Hailey, and Erik.

" Well I'm happy to be working here too. " - Evelyn

Everyone was getting settled until Edward had something to say.

" Hold on a second. " - Edward

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

" So Emilia. We should tell you why we wanted you to come here. " - Edward

" Why then? " - Emilia

" Do you remember any of your brothers? " - Emily

" Yeah. I know some brothers. " - Emilia

" Do you know one named Thomas? " - Edward

Emilia sat there and thought for a bit. Her mind wasn't so fond of Thomas.

" Thomas? " - Emilia

Then her mind started to come back and she remembers when she first saw Thomas when he was finished being built, but then she had to leave soon after that, and that was the first and last time she saw him.

" Oh yeah. Thomas. I only ever saw him one time. The day he was built. " - Emilia

Everyone was shocked.

" Do you miss him? " - Henry

" I mean, I never really remembered back then about him, but now that you mentioned, I really feel sad for leaving him. " - Emilia

" Well. Now you don't have to. " - Emily

" What do you mean? " - Emilia

" Cause he lives here. That's why we brought you here, so he could see you. " - Edward

Emilia was shocked and delighted.

" Really? He's here. Can I see him? " - Emilia

" Sure. He lives not too far from here. " - Emily

" He'll definitely gonna go crazy from seeing you. " - Percy

Emilia was very excited to actually truly meet her brother.

As the group were continuing to talk. Porter spotted Thomas coming towards the docks.

" Code blue. Code blue. " - Porter

Everyone heard and were confused.

" What? " - Patrick

" Thomas is coming. " - Porter

" Oh. Quick. Cover her back up. " - Caleb

" What? " - Emilia

" Sorry. We want him to be surprised. " - Edward

" Evelyn. You hide behind her. " - Patrick

" Okay then Patrick. " - Evelyn

She hid behind Emilia, and Emilia was covered back up.

Thomas soon arrived at the docks and saw his friends sitting there all quiet.

" Hi guys. What's going on here? " - Thomas

" Nothing. Just socializing. " - Percy

Thomas then looked and saw Emilia's covered up.

" Are you sure about that? " - Thomas

" Yes. " - Erik

" OK. Enough guys. " - Emily

" Thomas. We have something here for you. " - Edward

" What is it? " - Thomas

He was very intrigued and excited,

" Remember we you talked about your sister yesterday? " - Edward

" Yeah. I think I got over it, but it's still in my head. " - Thomas

Emilia heard and was sad, but also excited.

" Well then. Here you go. " - Edward

" Now. " - Caleb

The workers uncovered Emilia again and she was in the open again. Thomas looked and saw her and was stunned.

" Uh, is that? " - Thomas

" Yes Thomas. This is your long lost sibling. " - Emily

Thomas was so stunned he couldn't talk, he looked over at Emilia.

" Hi there. I'm Thomas. " - Thomas

" Hi Thomas. I'm Emilia. " - Emilia

" Emilia. " - Thomas

" It's great to finally really meet you. I feel so bad for leaving you when you were first built. " - Emilia

" Well. Now you're here. " - Thomas

" Yes. I am. " - Emilia

" And she's here to stay. " - Caleb

" What? " - Thomas

" Caleb purchased her, so now she'll be working here on Sodor. " - Edward

" Oh my god. I don't know what to say. " - Thomas

" Say something. - Percy

" Thank you guys so much. " - Thomas

" You're very welcome Thomas. We all want you to be happy. " - Edward

" Well I truly am now. " - Thomas

Tyler patted his cab.

" Congratulations buddy. " - Tyler

Evelyn came out from behind Emilia and Tyler saw her.

" Evelyn? " - Tyler

" Hi Tyler. " - Evelyn

" Really, you too? " - Caleb

Tyler shrugged and looked at Patrick,

" I'll explain later. " - Patrick

Thomas looked at his sister and she looked back. Thomas finally got to see her face and her name again.

" Wow. I can't believe this. " - Thomas

" Yeah. Me neither. " - Emilia

" Thomas. You should thank Emily and Edward. They're the ones who came to me and asked if I could get her here. " - Caleb

Thomas looked over at Edward and Emily.

" You guys did this? " - Thomas

" Yes. I felt so bad for you, I wanted to make you feel better. " - Edward

" Me too. " - Emily

Thomas was so touched that he soon went up to Emily and Edward and kissed them both on the cheek. Yes he kissed Edward on the cheek, in a brother way of course.

" Thank you guys so much. I love you. " - Thomas

" I love you too Thomas. " - Emily

" We're always here for you. " - Edward

Thomas smiled as big as he could and went back and looked back at Emilia.

" So Emilia. What do you say I give you a tour around Sodor. " - Thomas

" Please. I would love to see this place. " - Emilia

The two siblings left the docks side by side and Thomas gave his tour to his sister. Everyone watched and smiled.

" What a great day. " - Caleb

" You can say that again. " - Percy

" So where is she gonna work? " - Emily

" Her controller said she was good at shunting, so maybe Philip could use a partner. " - Caleb

" I bet he'll love that. " - Edward

" Or not. " - Erik

Caleb didn't care and would soon assign her to work with Philip. Emilia becomes the next engine on Sodor and be apart of the family.

More importantly, she got to meet family as well in Thomas, and Thomas finally got to see his sister for real, and she was here to stay, so they could have as much time with each other as they wanted.

**THE END**

* * *

**That's it. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. But Thomas still got to meet his sister, and now they are together. Do you want Emilia to appear in other stories? Let me know.**

**I hope you enjoyed his story. This story was dedicated to my sister. Back in November, I ended up seeing her for the 1st time in 3 years. I wasn't able to see her or my brother because of my mom's second marriage. But after my mom divorced, she was able to contact her and we went to lunch together and it was amazing. I also got to see my nephew, it was an amazing day for me. My brother also just had a daughter, so now I have a niece. Now I get to see them all the time now. Thank you mom.**

**So just know that siblings are always there for you, even if you don't believe it.**

**You all have a great month of March. Next story should hopefully be out this month. Stay tuned.**

**Bye. I love you all. Love, Ethan.**


End file.
